fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anime Vorschau 2 2015
center TADAIMA! (Da bin ich wieder!) 260px|right Nachdem ich mich in letzter Zeit eifrig ins Cosplay-Getümmel der Role Play Convention geworfen hatte, habe ich es mir anschließend zur Erholung mit meinem Laptop gemütlich gemacht, und eine Anime-Serie nach der nächsten geschaut. Und auch wenn es im TV kaum was neues zu entdecken gibt, kann sich jeder mit Internetanschluss auf brandheiße und neue Simulcast-Serien stürzen! Heißt: Was gerade erst in Japan erschien, läuft dann schon einen Tag später mit deutschen Untertiteln völlig legal im Stream auf deutschen Plattformen. Jede Woche erscheint eine neue Folge. Ich habe mich „durchgezappt“ und euch meine Lieblinge mitgebracht. Und hungrig bin ich jetzt auch – warum, lest ihr unten. Verdammt! Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dragon dungeon? thumb|left|280 px *Start: 3. April (nicht abgeschlossen) *Plattform: Viewster *Wikia-Link: Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dragon dungeon? Darum gehts: Vorweg: Dieser Anime hat ganz klar schon mal den Preis für einen der längsten und kuriosesten Titel verdient. Ja, aber warum sollte man seine Frauenbekanntschaften nicht auf einem Fantasy-Abenteuer-Trip machen? Wann gibt es dafür schon den richtigen Zeitpunkt?! Immerhin soll die Liebe ja komische Wege gehen und man muss Chancen ergreifen, wenn sie auf der Stra... ähm, im Dungeon liegen! Anders als häufig, wird der 14-jährige Abenteurer Bell Cranel von einer Frau, einer begnadeten Kämpferin gerettet, als er in einem Dungeon bei seiner täglichen Suche nach wertvollen Gegenständen von Monstern angegriffen wird. In der Welt von Orario ist es vollkommen normal in seinen Gilden, welche alle Göttern unterstellt sind, sich durch Dungeons zu kämpfen und mit den Errungenschaften Zauber und Waffen aufzurüsten. Nach dieser Rettungsaktion hat Bell nur noch Augen für seine Retterin Aiz und merkt gar nicht, dass seine quirlige und niedliche Göttin Hestia selber ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat. Diese ungewöhnliche Liebeskonstellation, und eine fantastische Welt dürften Freunden von beispielsweise Sword Art Online oder auch Fairy Tail sehr gut gefallen. Ultimate Otaku Teacher thumb|left|280 px *Start: 4. April 2015 (nicht abgeschlossen) *Plattform: Viewster *Wikia-Link: Ultimate Otaku Teacher Darum gehts: Junichiro Kagami verbringt schon viel zu lange arbeitslos seine Zeit zu Hause und geht seiner Schwester Suzune damit gehörig auf die Nüsse. Der gelernte Physiklehrer flüchtet sich mit Ausreden vor einem Job und will dabei doch eigentlich nur den ganzen Tag Anime schauen und Zeit mit seinen Figuren und Comics verbringen. Er ist ein waschechter, und zudem sehr fauler, Otaku. Doch jetzt wird er mehr oder minder dazu gezwungen, an seiner alten Schule zu arbeiten und kommt da als schrulliger Anime-Fanatiker eher komisch bei den Schülern an. Ziemlich schnell merkt der etwas „andere“ Lehrer aber, das sein schier unendliches Wissen über Anime seine Lehrmethoden auch unterstützen kann und bekommt einen guten Draht zu seinen Schülern – wenn auch über Umwege. Der Lehrer der etwas anderen Art macht eindeutig Laune und immer wieder findet man in den Episoden Anspielungen auf berühmte Serien und Momente, die Fans bekannt vorkommen dürften. Ob die Serie durch einen spannenden roten Faden zusammengehalten werden kann, wird sich zeigen. Aber auch als kurzweiliger Spaß ist der ultimative Lehrer eine gute Abwechslung für selbsternannte Otakus. Rin-ne thumb|left|280 px *Start: 4. April 2015 (nicht abgeschlossen) *Plattform: Viewster *Wikia-Link: Rin-ne Darum gehts: Auf den ersten Blick habe ich gesehen: DAS sieht nach neuem Futter von Mangaka-Legende Rumiko Takahashi aus. Wem der Name nichts sagt, der wird aber spätestens bei Inu Yasha oder Ranma 1/2 wissen, wovon ich rede. Sakura Mamiya sieht tote Menschen. Und nein, es handelt sich hierbei nicht um Bruce Willis, sondern im aktuellsten Fall um einen kurios gekleideten, rothaarigen Jungen, der ihr das erste mal im Schulunterricht auffällt. Warum und woher das Schulmädchen diese Gabe hat, weiß sie nicht mehr. Als der etwas unheimliche Junge am nächsten Tag (für alle sichtbar) als neuer Schüler vorgestellt wird, beginnt für Sakura allmählich ein mysteriöses Abenteuer. Der rothaarige Junge heißt Rinne Rokudo, ist ein Shinigami und er führt noch an die Erde gebundene Geister in das Rad der Wiedergeburt, um ihren Seelen Frieden zu schenken und ihnen eine Chance auf neues Leben zu ermöglichen. Nach und nach erinnert sich Sakura an ein prägendes Erlebnis in ihrer Kindheit und zwischen den beiden scheinbar sehr ungleichen Schülern entwickeln sich Gefühle. Der Stil, kaum verwunderlich, erinnert stark an Inu Yasha und auch die Paarung der beiden Hauptcharaktere wirkt vertraut. Man setzt bei Rin-ne also auf bewährte Prinzipien, was aber nicht wirklich problematisch ist. Das Design ist sehr liebevoll und modern, und Sakura ist neben Rinne selber ein sehr interessanter, tiefgründiger Charakter der etwas ruhigeren Art. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die beiden in den folgenden Episoden noch eine spannende Dynamik entwickeln. My Love Story!! thumb|left|280 px *Start: 8. April 2015 (nicht abgeschlossen) *Plattform: Crunchyroll *Wikia-Link: My Love Story!! Darum gehts: Takeo weiß es schon lange: Alle Mädchen fliegen auf seinen besten Kumpel Makoto. Das war schon immer so, und damit hat sich der auffällig große und manchmal auch angsteinflößende, etwas tollpatschige Schüler auch abgefunden. Damit steckt in dem massigen und häufig grimmig scheinenden Schüler ein sehr weicher Kern, der ein ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden hat und mit seinen Emotionen und seiner Freundschaft manchmal über das Ziel hinausschießt. Sein Freund Makoto wiederum kann mit den Avancen der ganzen Mädchen nichts anfangen und weist sie alle ab. Eines Tages verteidigt Takeo instinktiv ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen vor einem Grabscher in der Straßenbahn und verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in sie. Auch diesmal kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass so ein monströser Typ wie er, so eine elfenhafte Erscheinung für sich begeistern kann, doch nach und nach entwickelt sich eine zarte Liebesgeschichte. Takeo ist so ein liebenswerter, charmanter und witziger Charakter! Er bringt als eher ungewöhnliche Hauptfigur (er ist nun mal kein schlanker, großer Schönling, mit laszivem Blick und lässigen Strähnen im Gesicht) sehr viel Abwechslung in die Geschichte. Jeder, der über das durchaus eigenwillige Design stolpert und damit nichts anfangen kann, soll der liebevollen Story dennoch eine Chance geben! Eigentlich ignoriere ich klassische Shojo-Liebesgeschichten fast automatisch, aber My Love Story macht alles richtig und hat mich gefesselt. Wer die Nase voll hat von Klischee-Romanzen und Standard-Figuren, sollte hier auf jeden Fall reinschauen! Food Wars thumb|left|280 px *Start: 3. April 2015 (nicht abgeschlossen) *Plattform: Crunchyroll *Wikia-Link: Food Wars Darum gehts: Ok, dass ich gerne koche und esse ist kein großes Geheimnis, deswegen scheint es auf der Hand zu liegen, dass ein Anime übers Kochen mir gefallen muss. Ehrlich gesagt war ich aber schon sehr kritisch – ich meine: Wie spannend kann es sein, animierten Figuren beim Kochen zuzuschauen? Es sei schon mal verraten: Ausgesprochen spannend! Sōma Yukihira ist ein etwas voreiliger und unbedarfter junger Koch, der bei seinem Vater, einer weltweiten Kochlegende, im kleinen Familien-Imbiss aushilft. Eines Tages schickt der Vater ihn unerwartet auf die Tōtsuki Akademie, eine Elitekochschule der (Wortwitz!) „crème de la crème“ der kulinarischen Schulen. Dort trifft er auf seine künftige Erzfeindin Erina Nakiri, die die göttliche Zunge hat, und stellt sich in Kochduellen. Doch Soma beweist schnell, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte und lässt seiner großen Klappe fantastische Gerichte folgen, die auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar sind und auf den zweiten Bissen selbst die härtesten Kritiker schwärmen lassen. Food Wars nimmt sich Gott sei Dank überhaupt nicht ernst und überzieht das Thema Kochen, die damit verbundenen Duelle und die Konflikte der Schüler und Lehrer dermaßen, dass es für mich als Zuschauer vollkommen ok ist. Irgendwie fühlt man sich an Hoghwarts erinnert, nur dass hier statt Zauberstäbe die Messer und Löffel fliegen und eindeutig mehr „rein zufällig“ auftauchende Brüste wippen. So träumen sich die Figuren vor Wonne nach dem Verzehr von fabelhaften Gerichten gerne in verführerisch anmutende, vollends alberne Tagträume. Bei schlechtem Essen wiederum entsprechend in kuriose Alpträume. Diese Kochuniformen sitzen aber auch eng! Klingt alles kurios, ist es auch, zudem aber auch wunderschön designet und animiert. Schaut rein und holt euch Appetit! Also, mein Anime-Programm für die kommenden Wochen steht auf jeden Fall. Oder habe ich eines eurer Highlights verpasst? Habt ihr vielleicht einen guten Tipp für mich, was gerade aktuell läuft? War bei der Vorstellung der eine oder andere Titel dabei, den ich euch schmackhaft machen konnte und wenn ja: Welcher?